The Best Day
by gymrat101
Summary: Bella and Alice are BFFs. When they go to college together new bonds are formed. The two girls immediately feel connections with certain someones, but they wont stay single forever. Will someone snatch their special men? AH, a little OOC, BxE AxJ RxEm
1. The Fresh Start

Chapter 1

_College_.

One, big, scary word. The end of living with your parents, having everything handed to you. The start having to actually WORK for money and grades. I mean, I wasn't a spoiled child: I went to a hard school, my family was…well…not as rich as my "friends", and if I wanted something, I really had to work for it. My parents wanted to make sure that I would be prepared as possible for moving out.

My name is Bella (Isabella) Swan. I am now 18 years old, and my best friend is Alice Brandon. We couldn't be more different, although she is my best friend. While she is scatterbrained, energetic, and whimsical, not to mention beautiful, I am blunt and stubborn. She has beautiful, spiky black hair sticking stylishly in all directions on her head, with wide, icy-blue doe eyes, her lips always seem to be turning up in a pleasant, almost curious smile. I have boring brown hair, dull muddy brown eyes, and an easy blush. However, as two opposites, we completed each other in a way that is hard for others to comprehend. I love her random phrases, out-of-the-blue singing, and gentle laughter. My life wouldn't be complete without her company.

We had been going to a private high school for the past four years. It was a boarding school, and you needed a LOT of money to get in. Luckily for my parents, I knew the headmaster, and got a scholarship. Mind you, it wasn't just handed to me. I've been working for grades my whole life, and I would have never gotten in if I didn't have outstanding test scores. Alice had no trouble getting in, because her parents are loaded, and she is quite smart. Our friends were limited at that school, due to our special circumstances. Sure we were acquaintances with everyone, what with Luna being so charismatic and pretty, but due to my lack of money, I was never viewed as socially approachable, and Alice stuck by me.

Now back to that big word. College. As always, Alice and I decided to stick together. Because we were both feeling confined in our hometown of Portland, Oregon, we decided to make a big step: We decided to go to college in California. Our parents weren't too happy about our decision, but they gave us the whole "If you're happy, we're happy" speech, and so here we are, sitting on an airplane, escaping our past and bad weather. We both got into Santa Clara University: not a great school, but small and comfortable looking, with a beautiful campus (according to the soliciting brochures).

I'm excited about going. I'm stoked about getting away from the cold courtesy of my old classmates, and having a fresh start. But there is always that insecurity: _Will anyone like me? Will I be in the shadow of Alice? Will everyone treat us the same as they did in high school?_ These thoughts bounced around my brain like kids in a jump house, making me jittery. Alice, listening to her iPod, glanced over at me, probably wondering why her seat was moving.

"Bella, I love you, but you really need to calm down," she stated airily. Her eyes were gently closed as she listened to her classical music. I harrumphed testily, and pulled out my iPod, deciding to listen to some of my music.

Two albums of Paramore later, the pilot announced that we were beginning our descent into the San Jose International Airport. Because I had to put my iPod away, I began to figit, nervously contemplating my arrival. Again, Alice intervened.

"Bella, just pull out your journal. In such a state, I'm sure you'll be able to write down _something_," she chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, dearest," I said with sarcasm, and then I realized that I had no reason to snap at her.

I made my biggest puppy-dog eyes at her. "I'm sorry, Alice, you know I didn't mean it. I'm just a little hyped up right now is all." I hoped she would forgive me and we could move on.

She giggled. "Of course. You're fine. But you better get that book out before you kill both of us!" She smiled.

What many people (including my parents) didn't know was that I kept a journal. I guess one could call it a diary of sorts. It was nothing fancy: It had a black leather-bound cover, with recycled paper pages. Writing in it gave me release, which was good for a person like me. After having been kind of suppressed in my high school years, my thoughtful and curious side--the part of me that made me Bella--began to fade a bit. By the middle of my sophomore year, I decided that I had had enough, and rather than yelling and screaming at everyone, I took up writing in this journal. At one point, I ran out of pages, so I ripped the pages I had off of the binding, and rubber-cemented 300 more pages into it. The cover doesn't quite fit anymore, which always makes Alice laugh when she sees it. "Looks like your book has outgrowth its clothes" she always says, laughing.

I began to write slowly, then the words began to pour out onto the paper:

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, we are finally leaving. Starting new. I don't really know where to begin. I am nervous about the new school. I hope the people there are nice. Most of all I hope I can find a group of friends. Not too many people, just five or six. And not all girls :P. Too much estrogen. I hope that we can meet some cool guys. All the guys at the Academy were pricks. Here is to starting fresh *fake cheers*. I'll write in here as soon as I've met our roomie._

_Bella_

I sighed heavily. We got off the plane, found our luggage quickly getting off the carousel, and then ran to catch the shuttle that went back and forth between Santa Clara and the airport. A few irritating guys whistled as we got on the bus, but Alice shot them looks of "Touch me and you die" and they quieted.

The bus ride was uneventful. Alice and I both pulled out our iPods again, and sat in a comfortable silence. We finally arrived at Santa Clara, took our bags off the bus, and started to walk over to one of the big buildings. The campus didn't look huge, but it looked like we were going to have to do a lot of walking to find the Dean's office. All the buildings looked the same!

"Is it just me, or do you think we're walking in circles?" Alice panted after about an hour of scoping the campus. "Tell me again why you are so averse to asking for directions?"

"Because then we look like stupid little freshmen!" I huffed.

"But…we are stupid little freshmen. Come on, if you won't do it, then I will. My bags are starting to make permanent dents in my shoulders," she groaned. I refrained from mentioning that she could have brought a little less with her. She marched over to a man sitting on some steps, and asked politely, "Excuse me sir, but could you direct us to the Dean's office? We are looking for our dorm assignments…."

He looked up, and I saw a kind face, with a few lines, but other than that he did not seem to be very old. He had smile lines, which added to his gentle demeanor, and his blue eyes were soft, framed by a mop of brown hair. I thought that he must be a teacher.

"Hello my dear. Yes, the Dean's office is right past this hall here. May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Alice, and the brunette over there is my friend Bella. We just came from Oregon, so we're a little lost around here," she grinned ruefully.

"Ah, charming. I myself am Robert Mell, although it is Professor or Doctor to you," He stated in a mock-serious tone, chuckling softly. "Are you young ones, by chance, taking any creative writing classes this year?"

I finally spoke up. "I am sir. Do you teach it?"

"Aha, yes I do. I very much look forward to seeing you in my class."

"Thank you. I love writing, and I want to actually be a college English teacher, you know, making a difference with students, enrolling them in the love of literature, that sort of thing.

"Teaching literature? Not the highest paying job around, it it?" he looked at me, eyes twinkling, mouth stern.

"Psh, I don't really care all that much about the money. A life involved in immersing others in beautiful writing is enough for me." I smiled, realizing that I really liked this Professor Mell.

"That's the spirit! Now, if you young ladies don't mind, I need to work on my syllabus. I hope to see you later!" he said with a smile, and with a flowing grace he was off, strolling down the palm tree lined sidewalk.

"Okay, lets go to the Dean's office! If I have to carry my bags for much longer I might just dump them in a trash can!" I stated with heat. Alice gave me a small smile, and we went around the hall. On the building that we saw, there was a huge sign saying "Dean's Office: Freshman Dorm Assignments!" I sighed. "How on EARTH did we miss that!?" Panting, we hauled our stuff inside and plopped down in the chairs that lined the office. The woman in the middle of the office was elderly, although she seemed sharp. She had a high bun, strict features, and when she spoke, her voice was brisk.

"Hello students. Names please?" she barked, although not unkindly.

"Swan, Bella and Brandon, Alice," I said, peering nervously at her harsh features.

She smiled, breaking her severe façade. "Ah, the two girls from Oregon. I hope the California sun does you some good. You will be in Dorm building C, room 112."

"We get to share?!" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yes you do, and you will have a room mate that is also a freshman. Good luck!" After giving us so necessary forms, she went back to her work without preamble. We left her office, and marched over to Building C, which happened to be one of the buildings we circled four times. _Must have been a sign_ I thought wearily.

When we entered our room, we saw three beds, and on one of the beds sat a HUGE pile of bags, almost as big as Alice's load. A voice drifted over from behind the mountain. _Here goes nothing. Time to meet the roommate…_ I though wearily.

CRASH

I caught a glimpse of an angelic face framed by blonde hair before I felt an impact on my head, and then I only saw blackness.


	2. Bags and Boys

**Chapter 2**

I groaned. Opening my eyes, I saw Alice's wide blue eyes inches from my own, and a pair of brownish gold ones right beside her, framed by a halo of the same blonde hair I had seen before passing out.

"Oh my, I am so so so so so sorry! I don't know how I could have been so stupid as to leave those by the door. Oh oh oh! Are you alright!?" the girl babbled frantically.

"Yea, I'm alright. Not bleeding," I smiled feebly, trying to make her feel better. If this was my roommate, I didn't want to get off to a bad start. "I might need some Tylenol, but I'll be fine. Are you our roommate?"

"Yes, I'm Rosalie Hale. I love to shop and dance, and I'm so excited about being in college! Oh, where are my manners? What is your name? I heard your friend's name is Alice. She told me while you were out. Where are you from? What's your major? Oh this is so exciting!" she was literally bouncing. I laughed heartily.

"I'm Bella, from Oregon, and I want to be an English Lit. major." I stated.

"Oh, that's great! Are you two hungry? Lets go down to the dining hall. We can get to know each other better. Hang on, let me grab my jacked…" Alice smiled at Rosalie, probably as happy about our roommate as I was.

We went to the dining hall, and I got some soup, bread, and a soda. As we were waiting in line, I saw a group of boys laughing at a nearby table. One in particular caught my eye: He had bronze hair, sticking out in every direction, but not like a slob. It was endearing, like you just wanted to brush it out of his way for him. When he caught my gaze on him, his head turned, and I saw prominent cheekbones and the brightest emerald eyes I had ever seen. I was lost in them until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked around and saw Rose looking at me. When she caught my gaze, she winked and said, "I know one of the guys over there. If you want, we could go sit with them…" she chuckled.

I looked down shyly. "Sure…" I said with a shaky voice. I looked down at my feet as Rosalie strode over to one of the guys that I hadn't noticed sitting there. I saw them talking, and then they all looked in mine and Alice's direction, and the one that Rose was talking to shrugged and nodded. With a smile, Rose beckoned us over.

The boys were sitting in a booth, with Rosalie's friend on one side, and the other two (including the green-eyed handsome one) were on the other side. The one next to "Green Eyes" had dark brown hair, almost exactly like mine, with ENORMOUS bulky muscles, making him look a little frightening. When we arrived at the table, Rose was already sitting next to….

"Hey guys, so this is my friend Jasper from high school. Those two blokes over there are his roommates, Edward and Emmett."

"Heeeeeeeeeeey!" said the big one, Emmett. "It's great to meet you!" Rosalie eyed him critically before glancing back up at us.

"Well, aren't you two going to sit down?" Alice hastily squeezed in next to Rose, leaving me to sit next to…Edward. _Oh god…_ my mind was moving frantically, and I'm sure that my eyes were as wide as saucers. He smiled down at me (because he was taller than me sitting down. Wow.) and said hello in an amazing voice, to match is outrageously good looks. I just stared back, until I noticed that concern began to reach his eyes. _Oh crap_ I realized. _He's expecting me to say something. Now he probably thinks I'm crazy. Way to go Isabella._

I gave him a weak smile and stuttered "H-h-hello, it's nice to m-meet you."

"You too. What's your name?" he asked.

"Isabella. Wait, I mean Bella!" He raised his eyebrows. "I mean, my real name is Isabella, but I hate that name, so everyone calls me Bella. Well, everyone except my grandparents…" I realized I was beginning to babble, so I quickly shut my mouth.

He laughed, with such a musical quality and beauty that it should have been illegal. "Ah, well, Bella, since you already know my name, where are you from?"

"Portland, Oregon. Its wet all the time, there is green stuff everywhere, and I hardly ever get to see the sun. But its home, so that's what matters. I still love it, and besides, if I spent too much time in the sun, I would probably get a TON of freckles, and that would look weird." _Damn it, babbling again…_

He looked curious, like he was actually interested in what I was saying. Wow, that's a first. Usually Luna just tunes me out when I'm in one of my babbling moods. "So, where are you from?" I asked hesitantly.

He laughed again. _Amazing…_ I thought dreamily. _No Bella, keep on track here!_

"I am from a place very similar to you, actually. Emmett and I are brothers, from Forks, Washington. Do you know it?" He grinned again.

"Um, no. Well, maybe…oh yea! Is it up by First Beach and all that stuff? By the Indian reservation?"

"Yes…that's the one!"

"I have a friend who lives up there! He is dating this girl from Forks I think. Renesmee? Yea that's her name. It was a big scandle, because he wasn't supposed to go out with anyone except for a girl on the reservation…crap, I bet you didn't need to hear his life story…."

"Oh, Bella, you really do need to work on that babbling of yours. You know, I've noticed that it happens a lot when you get nervous. Why are you nervous?" Alice asked, eyes twinkling. I widened my eyes at her, discreetly looked at Edward, and then back at her. She smiled, and then to my horror, she nudged Rosalie, who looked at her as if to say, "Oh I know honey!" Then she looked at me, her eyebrows wiggling.

"So, Bella," Rosalie said, "do you have a boyfriend? I'm sure someone with your looks has men coming at you left and right!" Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Edward freeze in mid-bite. When he felt my eyes on him, he slowly continued the food's path to his mouth, trying to cover his error. I shrugged, looking back at Rose.

"I was kind of dating someone from Portland this summer. His name was Mike Newton. Honestly, he was kind of the California boy type: Blonde hair, blue eyes, always wore shorts and T-shirts. You know the ones. Anyways, he wanted to keep in touch with me while I'm at college, but I don't know how it's going to turn out. I'm sure he'll find someone new."

"You don't sound like you were too crazy about him," Edward said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't in love with him. Big deal. He was a nice guy, a good friend, and he didn't ignore Luna or me. He was fun to be around, I like him, but I'm not going to be heart-broken if we have to 'break up'" I said, using air quotes around my words. "I'm not a huge believer in love. No, scratch that, I just don't think it will happen to me."

"That's too bad…." Rose said, with a knowing look in her eye. "We might just have to change that view."

"Rosalie, you can't force a person to fall in love!" said Edward. "Although, Bella, I don't think you should still be going out with that guy in Portland," he continued sternly.

"Why? I like him, he likes me. We enjoy each other's company. What's the big deal?"

"He probably _more_ than just likes you, especially because he's willing to continue a long distance relationship."

"Look, I think you all are really cool, and I have a feeling that we're going to be friends, but I just don't feel comfortable talking about my personal life with people I just met." _I don't feel comfortable where this conversation is going…_ The truth was that Edward's comment was hitting too close to home. I knew that Mike really liked me, and I mean _really_ liked me. I felt like a cold-hearted bitch for leading him on, but I just couldn't bring myself to think that I would get any better, and if I could make him happy, I guess that was a good thing.

"She's right," intoned Jasper, saving me. "Let's talk about something else." I glanced over at Edward through my lashes, and his penetrating emerald orbs bore into mine, as if he were searching for the explanation that I was refusing to give. His eyes gave me the feeling of being vulnerable, and I shivered at what I felt coursing through me. I was completely caught, unable to look away. Thankfully, Rosalie interrupted our little stare down, and so he looked in her direction, releasing me.

"I'm so happy that I got to switch dorms. If I hadn't we wouldn't have met you two!"

"You switched dorms?" I asked, confused. "I didn't know that was allowed!"

"Oh, we didn't do it ourselves. We still had to go to the Dean's and all that. But yea, my other roommate was a gymnast, and she's on the gymnastics team, and since they have early workouts and stuff, she thought it wouldn't be fair that she would be waking me up so often. Very thoughtful girl. So anyways, I think because she was so nice, we should go see one of her competitions."

"Who's 'we?'" I asked.

"This little group here. You said that you thought we would all be good friends. Friends hang out. It's just what we do. So whaddya guys say? I can talk to her later about her schedule and stuff. You guys in?"

The guys glanced at each other, raised their eyebrows, and then Jasper said, "Sure, that sounds fun!"

"Great!" exlaimed Alice.

After that, conversation went smoothly. We all talked like old friends, teasing each other and laughing. I learned that Emmett and Edward were siblings, and their parents were Carlisle and Esme. Carlise was a doctor, and Esme was a high-end interior designer, and loved to buy old houses and have them restored. "Hey Bella, you could be like my adopted little sister! Mom always wanted a daughter."

"Aw, thanks man," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I just met you. You might want to make sure that I'm not some serial killer before you invite me into your family!" We all laughed again.

"Well, it was great to meet you guys. Let's meet back here later for dinner, okay?" said Alice, speaking up.

"Can we eat somewhere other than here? This food kinda….sucked," groaned Edward.

"Sure. Let's meet here, then decide where to go after that. In the mean time, however, my sister, Rosalie, and I need to talk about some…girl stuff," chuckled Alice. The guys quickly straightened their backs, looking uncomfortable.

Edward was the one to speak up first. "Well, um, we'll let you guys get to that. See you later, how bout around….6-ish?"

"Sounds good," the three of us responded.

"Great!" and with that they were gone, heading back to wherever their dorms were.

As soon as they were out of sight, both Rosalie and Alice grabbed my arms and hauled me back to our room. They threw me onto a bed unoccupied by bags, and the crossed their arms in unison, completely failing to look intimidating given the huge grins plastered on their faces.

"SPILL!" shouted Rose.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about," I said, confused by their antics.

"Little missy, you know _exactly_ what we are talking about! You, and a certain someone….ring any bells?"

"You mean Mike?"

"No. EDWARD! Tell us thoughts, feelings, ratings, anything!"

"He is pretty much…I don't know. I hardly know the guy, but he seems nice, and he's gorgeous, and his eyes….oh, his eyes, I could probably stare at them forever. He just looks so perfect, god-like, angelic. He's…..what are you guys laughing about?!?"

Alice put on a serious face. "Bella, dearest, I believe that you have a _wee_ bit of a CRUSH ON EDWARD CULLEN!"

"I do not!"

"Definitely."

"Nope"

"Yes"

"Okay…maybe a little."

"A little?"

"Okay A LOT! But guys, first of all, I'm kind of seeing someone right now. Second of all, someone that…_amazing_ is going to have a girlfriend. And why on earth would he even look twice at me? I'm just a plain Jane who blushes too much. If anything, he would fall for you, Alice, with your hair and your eyes and your brains. No, it wouldn't ever happen."

Rosalie sat down next to me, concern in her eyes. "Bella, you obviously don't see yourself clearly. You are absolutely beautiful! I don't know how you could think otherwise! I think Edward was pretty stunned, himself. Didn't you see how he reacted when you said you were seeing someone? He was crushed! He likes you."

I sighed. "Guys, I want you to be right, I really do, but I just need to think right now. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to take a nice shower."

Could they be right? Does he like me?


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 3**

I went to shower, leaving the girls to discuss the boys by themselves. All the while I contemplated the fact that Edward might like me. It would explain how he froze when I mentioned I was dating someone, and his interest in my little rants.

I turned on the water to the shower, and climbed in. The hot water was like a relaxant, and all of my stress seemed to wash away. I stayed in the shower until Alice called for me to come out, saying that there wasn't going to be any water left for the other two. I sighed and got out, wrapping myself in a scruffy white towel. I took in the form that stood in front of me in the mirror and my heart fell. It seemed that the hot water had also washed away the fantasies that maybe Edward Cullen, the amazing green-eyed epitome of perfection, could possibly like me.

Staring in the mirror, I saw a girl with plain features, long hair, dull eyes, and thin lips. I was short, and although I was far from over-weight, it was obvious that I wasn't a hard-core athlete. There was nothing special about me; I was not ugly, I knew that. But it seemed that there was a forgettable quality about me, like if someone who was walking past me looked at me, they wouldn't be able to remember what I looked like two seconds later. Alice always told me that this was because I _tried_ not to draw attention to myself, but I always thought I was just too plain for anyone to notice me.

I yanked a brush through my hair, watching as it fell into its usual look. My hair was the only quality that I liked about myself. It was not frizzy, but it wasn't perfectly straight. It was just thick enough that it had volume, but not so thick that it was unmanageable. I was always a little self conscious about the unoriginal brown, but it did make me feel rather comfortable, not too flashy.

After another appraising look in the mirror, I walked out of the bathroom to choose an outfit for later. After a few minutes of shuffling through my closet, Rose emerged from the bathroom, after having taken the quickest shower I had ever seen.

I had finally chosen my outfit: black faded skinny jeans, gray converse, and a black zip-up hoodie with a tight dark blue T-shirt underneath. After applying a little bit of mascara, I declared myself ready, and decided that I would write in my journal about my arrival.

_Dear Diary,_

_So I am going out tonight with Alice and our roommate, Rosalie. She seems great: beautiful, spunky, although one look at her makes your self-esteem drop a notch :P. I have a feeling that we will be great friends. At lunch today, we met up with one of her friends from high school. His name was Jasper, and he seemed sweet and quite calm. The other two boys with him were his roommates, Emmett and Edward. I think Emmett and I could be siblings, because we got on really well. He is absolutely huge, with bulky muscles, but he is a teddy bear, really sweet. Haha, he was joking around about adopting me as his younger sister. He's quite a laugh. Jasper's other roommate is… Edward. Where to begin? He is tall, so I only reach his chest. He has a beautifully musical voice, and crazy bronze colored hair that always seems to fall into his eyes. But by far his best characteristic is his stunning, entrancing eyes. Almond shaped, they sparkle like stars when he smiles, and their color is a deep, emerald green. I bet I acted like an idiot at lunch today. I was a little stunned, but I hope I can show him what I'm really like when I'm not so starstruck :/. Oh yeah, we invited the guys to come to dinner with us. Should be interesting. I'll write later!_

I concluded my entry, and glanced up. Rosalie was looking thoughtfully at me.

"I didn't know that you wrote in a journal," she said.

"Well, there is a lot you don't know about me." She frowned. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! How about we play a…game , to try to get to know each other better."

Rose raised her eyebrows and laughed. "A game? Um, okay, sounds like fun!" she chuckled again. "Let's wait for Alice to get out of the shower."

At that exact moment, Alice bounded in to our bedroom, looking around. As she was grabbing her clothes together, I told her of our plan.

"Oh, I love games! But shouldn't we do this with the guys? It could be like a group bonding thing! Oh wow, it sounds like we're at camp or something…" we all started laughing, and when we looked at the clock again, it was time to go.

Rosalie and Alice both glanced at my outfit with questioning eyes before we headed out, probably wondering why I had chosen something so casual. They had both put on cute skirts and nice shirts, but I had made an agreement with myself that I would show Edward what I was really like. I raised my eyebrows at them, saying, "This is a college campus. Its not like we're going to go anywhere fancy." The exchanged exasperated looks and sighed.

"It doesn't matter! Don't you want Edward to notice you more?"

"I don't want to give him a false impression of myself. Besides, I did put on a little bit of mascara…"

Alice gasped. "So you are trying to make yourself look good for him! You do care what he thinks! Yay, Rose, we were right!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes, but looked down so they couldn't see me blushing.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." I grumbled.

The walk over to the dining hall was…interesting. Alice started off by humming "Grace Kelly" by Mika quietly to herself, but by the time Rose and I joined in, we were giggling and flailing our arms with each note we sang.

_Do I attract you?_

_Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?_

_Am I too dirty?_

_Am I too flirty?_

_Do I like what you like?_

_I could be wholesome_

_I could be loathsome_

_I guess I'm a little bit shy_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you like me without making me try?_

_I try to be like Grace Kelly_

_But all her looks were too sad_

_So I try a little Freddie_

_I've gone identity mad!_

_I could be brown_

_I could be blue_

_I could be violet sky_

_I could be hurtful_

_I could be purple_

_I could be anything you like_

_Gotta be green_

_Gotta be mean_

_Gotta be everything more_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you walk out the door!_

_How can I help it_

_How can I help it_

_How can I help what you think?_

_Hello my baby_

_Hello my baby_

_Putting my life on the brink_

_Why don't you like me_

_Why don't you like me_

_Why don't you like yourself?_

_Should I bend over?_

_Should I look older just to be put on the shelf?_

_I try to be like Grace Kelly_

_But all her looks were too sad_

_So I try a little Freddie_

_I've gone identity mad!_

_I could be brown_

_I could be blue_

_I could be violet sky_

_I could be hurtful_

_I could be purple_

_I could be anything you like_

_Gotta be green_

_Gotta be mean_

_Gotta be everything more_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you walk out the door!_

_Say what you want to satisfy yourself_

_But you only want what everybody else says you should want_

_I could be brown_

_I could be blue_

_I could be violet sky_

_I could be hurtful_

_I could be purple_

_I could be anything you like_

_Gotta be green_

_Gotta be mean_

_Gotta be everything more_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you like me?_

**Why don't you walk out the door!**

When we were done dancing around, finishing the song with a "Katching-a!" we heard applause. We froze, slowly turning around. There stood Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, all laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. I froze, Alice curtsied playfully, grinning, and Rosalie stuck her tongue out.

"That was quite a lovely performance! Encore!" shouted Emmett. Rose glared at him, but then began to laugh at our antics herself. Alice and the guys all joined in, and even I let out a little embarrassed chuckle.

"So, where are we going to go?" asked Alice, once everyone had calmed down a bit.

"What kind of food do you guys want?" responded Jasper. "We were looking around earlier, and just off campus is this great little café, and it serves dinner. Wanna go there?"

Everyone agreed, and we started walking through the campus. As we were meandering, Rose decided to present my little "game" to the guys.

"So, while we were in the room earlier, Bella here decided that we should play a little game to get to know one another. Alice said we should include you, so Bella, why don't you tell them about it?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could play something like truth or dare, but without the dare part. I guess it will be a lot like twenty questions, but without a limit. Does that make sense?"

"OOO, I love that game!" exclaimed Emmett. "Can I go first?" Wihout waiting for a response, he turned to Rosalie. "What's you favorite color?"

"That's the best you got?" she inquired.

"No! But what is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Red. I love the color red." She looked looked at me then. "So its my turn to ask now, right?"

"That's the idea!" I laughed.

"Hokay….." she peered at each of us, looking for someone that she wanted to know something about. Her eyes landed back on me, and she grinned menacingly. I gulped theatrically.

"So Bella…tell us about your journal. Why do you have one?" I sighed. I should have known that was coming.

"Well, Alice and I used to go to this really nice boarding school, where everyone was rich, except me because I had a scholarship. Everyone loved Alice here because…well…she's Alice. But I was just the geeky, quiet, charity case, so no one wasted their time with me," I began, speaking quietly.

Jasper looked at me with a puzzled expression. "That's ridiculous! Anyone who talked to you for a few seconds would realize you were worth befriending."

I blushed, typical me. I opened my mouth to protest, but Alice cut me off.

"Don't even get her started, Jasper. She thinks that no matter what she does, she'll never think she's smart enough or outgoing enough. This is also coming from the person who thinks she is as plain and ugly as a board." She rolled her eyes exasperatedly, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Wait, I don't get how this relates to your journal, Bella" interjected Emmett, looking adorably puzzled.

I sighed again, looking down. "I was numb for a while, and I needed a way to express the hurt and anger I was feeling towards my classmates. Rather than screaming at them, I took up a journal."

By this time, we had arrived at a little café. The counter was large, and it wrapped around a corner of the building, witht the pastry case full of delectable treats. Upon arriving, my stomach grumbled loudly, and I turned a beet red color. To my horror, Edward was the only one who noticed, and he grinned.

"Somebody's hungry…" he chuckled. I stuck out my tongue at him, but quickly looked down, realizing how immature that was. He laughed again, throwing his head back with enthusiasm, and I glared at him.

"So, Bella, you just got asked a question, so its now your turn to ask one of us," said Edward, eyes twinkling from his recent laughter. I looked around, and decided to stay in my comfort zone for this round.

"So, Alice, what is your dream job?"

"Oooh, that's easy! I want to be a fashion designer, living in New York. And when I'm all rich and famous, I want to open a program for starving children around the world," she said, beaming at everyone.

"Wow, that's amazing, "Jasper whispered. I was pretty sure he was strting to fall for Alice, given the stars in his eyes when he looked at her. I giggled to myself, and yet again Edward caught me.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he murmered in my ear, making me shiver involuntarily. I turned to face him,, with my eyes still on Jasper.

"Look at him! He's got it by for my BFF there. Its so cute!"

He chuckled a soft, velvety laugh. "I don't' know if 'cute' is the word I would use to describe Jasper falling—" I raised my eyebrows and grabbed his head, forcing it around to look at Jasper. "Okay, I'll admit, that look is pretty adorable. I hope they end up together! They would look so sweet….crap, what am I saying?!" I laughed heartily.

"He Eddie, let's have a sleepover later where we comb each other's hair and talk about our feelings!" I said with my most girly voice, teasing him for his momentary slip up in "manliness". He groaned, and decided it was a good time to order his rood rather than listen to my teasing for his not-so-manly moment.

We all got either sandwiches or big salads, with two cokes, a sprite, and three iced teas. The sprite was for Alice, because giving her caffine was crazy, and should be punishable by law. We then chose a booth to sit at, and continued our game, starting again with Alice. Her choice was quick, and not all that surprising to me.

"Jaaaaasper," she started, "tell us about your past relationships." I almost laughed out loud at this question, because I knew that Alice just wanted to see if Jasper was single or not. I could tell that she was just as enamored with him as he was with her.

Jasper's face fell a little bit. "Well, um, I don't have much dating history. I mean, I've been on a few dates, but the only girl I was ever in a serious relationship was Maria." Rosalie seemed to hiss when he said her name, and I figured that probably wasn't a good thing, given the murderous look on her face. Jasper glanced at her and then continued.

"I started seeing her when I was a sophomore and she was a junior, and she was this sweet girl. Absolutely beautiful, with olive-toned skin and shiny black hair, a petite frame, I was thrilled that she even took notice to me, who was younger. Who knew someone so innocent looking could cause so much trouble. My parents are divorced, and I lived with my mom, but my dad would sometimes come and visit. He was usually unemployed, and he drank too much. So one time…" he glanced a Rose, eyes pleading. Rosalie nodded, and put a hand on his arm in comfort.

"I'll tell them the rest, if its too hard for you," she said quietly. He nodded mutely.

"Wait!" yelled Alice. "If you really can't tell us, I don't want to force you. That would be cruel! It's obvious how much this hurt you, and if you don't want to talk about it right now, you don't have to."

"No, I want you guys to know. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust each of you already, and I want you to know everything about me, problems and all" Jasper spoke up, his voice strong. I was touched, not only that he felt that way towards us already, but also because he was describing exactly how I was beginning to feel about this group, after only a few hours.

Finally Rosalie picked up the story. "One time Maria and him went to a party together, and you know how those high school parties can get. Anyway, Jasper tried to keep Maria away from the punch, but she didn't listen so him, and so she became pretty drunk. Then, she disappeared for a while, and when Jasper went to look for her, she found her in a bed….with…..with his dad. Obviously, his dad had come o visit, and upon hearing that there was a party with alcohol, he probably made a bee-line towards it." Rosalie spat out the last few sentences. The rest of us just sat there in shock.

"So anyways, at first Jasper thought it was all his father's fault, and that he had seduced her because she was drunk and unaware. But a few days later, he found them again, in the back of his dad's truck. Needless to say, he was disgusted, and he has never spoken to her ever again."

Alice stood up angrily. "That BITCH, SLUT, whore—ugh! How dare she! Okay, from now on, we will not mention Maria, because not only will it hurt Jasper, but I don't think I will be able to restrain myself from finding her and beating the crap out of her for how she made Jasper feel!" Her blue eyes were fierce, piercing each one of us in turn, and we all nodded an agreement, too speechless and angry to say anything else.

We finally all calmed down, and ate the rest of our dinner. I was very interested where this next round of our game would lead us…_maybe I'll learn something about Edward_…

_**Hello! I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story, and PLEASE review! It really makes a huge difference :)**_

**I will probably update again in a few days, so hang in there. Love your support!**

_**-Gymrat-**_


End file.
